1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for securing circuit boards within an electronic package, and more particularly to a wedge assembly to secure a multi-layer board assembly to an electronic package which gives positive surface contact with the electronic package as well as excellent heat transfer and positive lock under vibration and shock.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previous methods for securing circuit boards in electronic packages have used springs, clamps and solid mounting. However, these methods are susceptible to vibration and shock, do not provide good thermal contact, and are sometimes unwieldy when replacement of the circuit boards is desired.
Another method uses the wedge concept by either using wedge shaped protected covers for the circuit boards and wedging the circuit board assemblies against each other in a confined space, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,206 by Clarence T. Pesek entitled "Circuit Board Package with Wedge Shaped Covers", or by using wedges in the card guides to contact with special bars on the edges of the circuit board, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,342 by Jeffrey I. Shaw entitled "Mounting Arrangement for a Board Which Supports Electrical Conductors", or by having wedge members which slide along the inclined edge of a support member to mate with a fixed wedge member supporting a circuit board, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,534 by John P. Koons et al entitled "Latching Devices". These wedge techniques require special circuit board or circuit board holder designs, and thus are relatively complex.